Gas turbines are motors that support various social activities. Such gas turbines can realize a high output and a high efficiency and are thus used in jet engines for airplanes, for gas turbine single unit power generation that is compact and is good in functionality, for combined-cycle power generation that is large scale and highly efficient, and the like.
Gas turbine manufacturers are each developing a component service life management system. In such a component service life management system, an operation history, an inspection record, and a repair record of each hot part are unified in a database, and replacement, repair, and disposal thereof can be determined on the basis of an evaluation of equivalent operating hours (see Patent Document 1, for example).